


The sacrifice for strength

by sassanhaise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom, tg - Fandom, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, M/M, this is so bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassanhaise/pseuds/sassanhaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Urie's quest to achieve power and strength he discovers a figure wrapped in bandages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sacrifice for strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I'm sorry, I'm a formal writer and I'm trying out creative writing to see how it will go. This work is for cierimi on tumblr for the Tokyo Ghoul Valentine event!

Weak, incompetent, failure

His eyes were transfixed on the petite figure, clad in bandages appeared before him, the light alluding from behind them seemed almost angelic, but from the scent he knew this not to be true.

"Urie, your friend died because you're weak aren't you?"  
The words rolled of their tongue so harshly, but with such a sweet and comforting tone.

"You couldn't even protect him, how can you protect Tooru?"  
The casual use of his lovers name distressed him, giving him the strength to rise and respond.

"You don't know anything, don't say his name you filthy ghoul." He breathily choked.

The being before him seemed to find his comment amusing, he could almost sense a smile coming from their masked face.  
The figure had slowly and subtly began breaking the distance between them.  
Their breath caressing his face.  
"Ahh me a filthy ghoul? Then what are you? You're not human either, each day you grow closer to what you hate." Within the break of their sentence their now more visible apparel  
could be seen.

"A ghoul." They calmly finished.  
-

It had been months since Urie had been declared missing in action, and presumably dead. Many believed it to be true, presuming it to be a similar case to what took place with Shirazu's body. However despite the rumours, ceremonies and funeral, he thought differently, no he knew differently. His love was still out there, he knew it.  
"First class Mutsuki, I'm assigning you to investigate ghoul activity in the 3rd ward. It's around the same location where our colleague late Urie Kuki went missing, I assume the ghoul responsible for these murders is also linked to Urie's disappearance. There is also reason to believe that this ghoul is associated with Aogiri." The order was stated warily, the investigator being more empathetic in contrast to other higher ups, aware of the quinx's relations to each other and the sensitivity on the subject of Urie Kuki.  
Mutsuki had been spending the little free time he had looking for leads on, Urie's disappearance but to no avail. This was the break he needed, he could finally receive true closer on his fate.  
"Thank you Special class associate, I will begin investigation on the matter soon." 

-  
It was on rare occasions that Mutsuki was able to adorn his mask created specifically for him to go undercover and blend into ghoul society. He had asked around many ghouls that lead him to the spot.

From his informal interviews and questioning he had learned that the ghoul that is under his investigation prefers to prey on ghouls rather than humans.  
Mutsuki had found a comfortable spot to rest near the ghoul’s hunting ground. It had been hours since his arrival and no aggressive ghoul activity had been witnessed, as he was about to depart to report on his investigation he sensed something.

The scent was so familiar, it was Urie’s. Without a rational thought he had found himself running towards him catching him of guard. As they acknowledged each other’s presences no words were spoken, only silence and the harsh gaze of one another realizing who they were observing.

"Urie please come back, don't do this. There is still a chance for you, for us please."

"I was weak Tooru. This is the only way to grow strong."  
Choking back tears, trying to keep a somewhat straight face. “Urie you already are strong, you’re throwing everything away.”

“I’m a ghoul now, there is no turning back for me.”

The last statement hit home to him. As much as it hurt him to say it he had to, it was his duty. “If you are a ghoul then I must treat you like one.”  
Mutsuki drew his quinque and engaged with Urie, in strength he was at a disadvantage but his speed was a clear advantage being able to escape the close proximity between them.

Urie knew Mutsuki’s fighting style far too well. Releasing his Kagune and engaging in combat, using his Kagune with as much precision as a fencer he was able to reach the upper hand disarming Mutsuki.

Looking down he saw his face, terrified. Two eyes looking up at him, belonging to the one he loves, yet they held so much fear.  
How ironic, to become strong to protect the one he loves he had to become the thing he hated most. Ultimately causing fear and agony for the one he intended to protect. “What a twisted world it is.” He inaudibly murmured to himself.


End file.
